


[授翻] 美好之物

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Touch-Starved, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 士兵知道自己不是Bucky Barnes，可他还是在飞天航母坠毁之后主动找上了Steve Rogers，他莫名其妙地想要获得对方的爱抚。而Rogers则从善如流了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	[授翻] 美好之物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143151) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> 嗨，亲们。本宝又跑来了，这回奉上一盘没有肉的清粥小菜，希望大家喜欢并不吝留言和Kudos~  
> 感谢dragongirlG授权我翻译她的文章，我正在努力翻译其他文，会尽快为大家更新的。爱你们！！！

士兵知道他不是–或者应该说不再是–Bucky Barnes了，然而在飞天航母坠毁事件三个月后，他还是主动找上了Steve Rogers。

士兵对Rogers的医院病房、安全屋还有他在布鲁克林的那间防卫森严的公寓进行了长达数周的监视，然而除了那些他早已知晓的信息以外，所收集到的新信息实在乏善可陈：Steve Rogers就是美国队长，而士兵曾经的身份则是Bucky Barnes，他们俩从孩提时代就形影不离、共同进退，一直到两人被外界认定阵亡疆场。

这些信息本来对士兵并未产生多大的影响，而他起初也没有拿这些当一回事，只是认识到自己与Rogers逝世的好友共享一张面孔罢了。然而随着时间的推移，他却发觉自己愈发地渴望他二人间曾享有的亲昵。他虽不想再次成为Bucky Barnes了，可不知为什么，他却依旧渴望获得Rogers的怜爱。

整整一个星期，他为了寻找答案几欲发狂。是因他心中属于Bucky Barnes的那部分鬼魂在作祟吗？还是说–是因为什么别的原因？或是什么新的情感波动？他搞不清楚，更不确定自己 _想要_ 一窥究竟。不过在连续过了七个不眠之夜后，他终于决定，既然搞不清这种情感从何而来，那么就只能去亲身体验一下这种感觉了。

两星期后，他决定要采取行动。

他在7月4号美国独立日那天溜进了Rogers位于布鲁克林的公寓，藏身在一处隐秘的黑暗角落里，透过Rogers家那扇Stark级别的防弹玻璃窗观看外面梅西百货的烟火秀。Rogers前往位于曼哈顿的复仇者大厦参加独立日慈善晚会了，应该很快就会回来。士兵相信大厦的防御系统–Tony Stark设计的一个颇为厉害的人工智能，名叫JARVIS–能够保障Rogers和其他复仇者的安全。他不知道自己为什么会对此那么在意，但知道这些却能让他放心不少。

午夜刚过，Rogers进到了公寓里，随手把星盾撂下，踢掉皮鞋，一边大声叹气一边开始解晚礼服外套的扣子。士兵屏息凝气地注视着他，静候Rogers意识到屋内还有别人。果然，Rogers下一秒便摆出了防御姿态，一手持着星盾护在身前，一双眼警觉地扫视着屋中的每一个角落。“谁在那儿？”他高声问道。

士兵动了动。

Rogers飞快地伸手打开了灯，在看到士兵的面孔时，他整个人才稍稍放松了些许。“Bucky？”他轻声问。

“我不是Bucky。”士兵答道。

Rogers的神情离开变得落寞起来，“好吧，那你又是谁呢？”

士兵耸了耸肩。

Rogers沉默了良久，继而才试探着开了口：“你想要什么？”

这句话真的是一语中的。士兵想要的 _到底_ 是什么呢？他想要–他想要靠近Rogers。想要Rogers注视他、触碰他，就如同Rogers曾对Barnes所做的一样，可要将这些诉求付诸言语对他来说却是那么的困难。

沉默了半晌，Rogers似乎才想明白了他的难言之隐。“你如果说不出的话可不可以做给我看呢？”

士兵闻言点了点头。

“不过我保留在必要时保护自己的权利，”Rogers说着紧抿住了双唇。

“明白，”士兵说道，“请站着别动。”

这么做需要勇气和时间。士兵想不起除了要完成任务所必需产生的接触外，自己是否曾主动与他人产生过身体接触。事实上，他很确定他所接受的设定是必需完全避免不必要的肢体接触，如若不然，他便会受到严厉的惩罚。尽管如此，他却努力克服了内心想要逃走的本能冲动，让自己尽量摆出一副放松而开放的架势来，缓慢且小心翼翼地接近Rogers。然而士兵靠的越近，Rogers就显得越紧张，不过他还是按照士兵的要求，站在原地没有移动。

士兵站住脚步，注视着Rogers。他二人已近在咫尺，Rogers浑身紧绷，眼神坚定，牙关紧咬。

士兵于是轻声说道：“我不会伤害你的。”说完，他紧张的吞了吞口水，然后便拉住了Rogers的手。

Rogers忍不住颤抖着倒吸了一口气，整个人微微抽动了几下，但他很快便控制住了自己。Rogers屏住呼吸，任由士兵拉起他僵直的手臂搭在了自己的脊背上。士兵将自己的胸膛与Rogers相贴，小心翼翼地将自己的下巴置于Rogers的肩头，继而颤巍巍的缓缓吸了口气，让对方名贵衣饰、香水与发胶的气味充斥鼻间。

他大着胆子在对方身边倚靠了一分钟，随即便强迫自己站直身子退了开去，然而内心却对陡然消失的触感甚是不舍。“谢谢你，”他说着抬起头对上了Rogers惊讶的目光。士兵微一颔首，继而便转过身朝大门走去。

“等等。”

士兵站住了脚步。

“呃，”Rogers清了清嗓子，“你能看着我吗？拜托？”

士兵闻言回过身去，强迫自己抬起头来。

“嗯，”Rogers有些尴尬的说道，“这–这就是你想要的吗？一个…拥抱？”

士兵点点头，不知为何喉头发紧。

Rogers有些不可思议的望着他，士兵也目不转睛的与他对视。

“你想要更多吗？”Rogers终于问道。随即又绯红着双颊连忙澄清，“我是说，更多的，呃，拥抱。”

闻言，士兵拼命按捺住心头豁然涌起的希望。一时间却发不出声来，所以只能点了点头。

“好的，”Rogers用力吐出一口气。他脱去晚礼服外套，关掉了顶灯，打开了屋角的一盏小台灯。然后他抬手指了指靠在墙边的皮沙发，继而一边看着士兵一边缓步挪了过去，在沙发的一头坐了下来。他将星盾放在脚边的地上，顺势抬起左臂搭在了沙发背上。“到这边来吧，拜托。”

士兵小心谨慎的走了过去，在Rogers身边坐了下来。那张沙发的皮面柔滑得难以想象，而沙发垫子更是软的像是要将他陷进去似的。可他却全身紧绷，在Rogers抬起手臂搂住他的肩头时，他忍不住惊恐得一颤。

“这样可以吗？”Rogers轻问。

士兵点了点头，当Rogers的指尖隔着士兵的衣物擦过他的肌肤时，引得士兵浑身不由自主的一阵战栗。

“不用那么拘束，”Rogers靠在了沙发背上，松弛地轻叹了一声。“别着急，慢慢让自己放松下来。”

士兵又继续拘谨地坐了半晌，但不久后就发现自己不由自主的跟随着Rogers的引领，让沙发支撑起自身绝大部分的重量，然后小心翼翼地将自己的头颅倚靠在了Rogers的臂膀上。

一声轻吟自Rogers口中溢出，他缓缓弯起手腕，轻轻撵弄起士兵的发梢来。士兵不自觉地迎了上去，他轻叹一声，全身的紧张之感在他的抚摸下逐渐缓和下去。

过了半晌，Rogers温柔地将他拥得紧了些。士兵则任由他拥揽，而当Rogers用拇指拂过士兵后颈的皮肤时，他更是忍不住悸动地轻颤。“可以吗？”Rogers轻问。

士兵点点头，转过脸将面颊靠在Rogers肩头。Rogers也挪了挪身子，开始用拇指轻轻来回抚弄士兵的后颈，不时还会用指尖轻抚过士兵的发间，将凌乱打结的发丝梳通开来。士兵的呼吸逐渐平匀缓慢起来，双眼慢慢闭起，让自己渐渐沉浸在这温柔的触感之中。

他心中仍旧有些难以置信，他居然会让Rogers–他的任务！–将自己软化成这般模样。而另一方面，他的心却在因终于体会到了他幻想多时的怜爱而狂喜不已。他感觉自己仿佛置身温暖的云端，再也不愿回归地面。不管这一切是他内心中那个名为Bucky Barnes的阴魂作祟，还是源于别的因由–他只知道这是他数十年来第一次感觉如此美好。

“你愿意的话可以留下来，”就在士兵即将睡去时，Rogers悄声说道。“这里很安全。”

士兵很不情愿地张开眼睛，抬起头望着Rogers的脸庞。“我之前想要杀你来着，”他斜睨着他说道。

“但今晚你没有啊，”Rogers说，一抹浅笑爬上了唇角。“那都是好几个月前的事了。而且你现在反正也要睡着了呀。如果你愿意留下来，那我明早就给你做早餐。”

“早餐，”士兵重复道，一脸迷惑。

“对啊，”Rogers轻笑一声，“人家的煎吐司和炒鸡蛋可是一绝呢。你怎么说？”

温暖的灯光将Rogers的神情衬托得更加热切。士兵明白他应当觉得纠结，应当予以抗拒–可他并不想那么做。他于是清了清嗓子，深吸了一口气，然后才轻启菱唇。

“好吧，”他说道。

Rogers立刻兴高采烈的笑了。

“条件是你就呆在这儿不走，”士兵小声呢喃道。“你枕起来好舒服。”

Rogers于是继续轻抚士兵的发丝。“你想让我呆多久都好，”他回答道。

“谢谢。”士兵于是靠了回去，依偎在Rogers坚实的胸前，让Rogers手指有节奏的温柔触感引领着自己慢慢进入梦乡。


End file.
